Corellian Action VI Transport
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Action VI Bulk Transport is a moderately successful freighter design manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation. As one of the more recent entries in the Action line of Starships, the Action VI is a prevalent sight on the Hyperway lanes, especially in the vicinity of The Inner Rim and The Core. It has much in common with oth bulk freighters, and many consider it to be the industry standard- albeit a lackluster one. The Action VI is a favorite among trade guilds because it is easily modified, readily available, and relatively inexpensive. Bulk freighters such as the Action VI are responsible for hauling the vast majority of cargo from system to system. The ship's engines are typically powerful, but the ships themselves are correspondingly slow and unresponsive. Given the sluggishness of the typical bulk transport, combined with the fact that most are sold without armament or deflector shields, it is little surprise that they suffer terribly at the hands of pirates and other interstellar brigands. Capabilities Given that they lack even rudimentary defensive systems, unmodified Corellian Action VI Transports are rarely seen outside the safer areas of known space. Those that travel in high-risk sectors either stay with a large, escorted convoy or rely on major defensive modifications to fend off an attack. The major selling point of the Action VI, or of any bulk freighter for that matter, is cargo capacity. The Action VI's 90,000-ton cargo capacity means that it can haul vast quantities of goods from port to port. However, the design of the ship's holds dictates that they must be loaded with similar types of goods and materials, rather than mixed cargoes. With some modifications, this limitation can be remedied easily enough, but the cost of compartmentalizing each of the massive holds is steep. As originally sold, the Action VI has few thrills. The Corellian Engineering Corporation ceased production of the models decades ago, but it still sees modest sales on the secondary market. A few independent shipyards produce ships that are similar enough in design that they might as well be Action VIs. Due to the fact that most of the available Action VIs are sold secondhand, it is quite possible that any one could feature any manner of aftermarket modification. Corellian Action VI Transport Statistics (CL 7) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: -5; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 12 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 36; +12 Armor Hit Points: 600; Damage Reduction: 15; Damage Threshold: 136 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 650 km/h) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +46 Abilities Strength: 62, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 12 Skills: Initiative -5, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -5, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 8 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 90,000 Tons; Consumables: 3 Months; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 3 Availability: Licensed; Cost: 1,000,000 (500,000 Used) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships